


Sunlight

by 14112



Category: BioShock
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14112/pseuds/14112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Delta cares about is finding Eleanor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

Sinclair had promised him a fortune if he could just get the two of them out. A fortune and an antidote of sorts - to fix him. It wasn't an inspiration to Delta. He didn't care about freedom - could hardly remember the concept. So much of Delta's humanity had been lost - memories, ideals, the man he once had been. All Delta cared about now was the driving urge inside of him - Find Eleanor. **Find** Eleanor. A mantra repeating itself over and over in his mind, drowning out Sinclair's smooth Southern drawl as the man continually spoke over the short wave radio.  
  
One thing Delta had decided for certain - if Sinclair's word was worth anything and he really did plan to take Delta to the surface, Delta was taking Eleanor with them to see the sunlight she'd longed for her entire life.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Eleanor's Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407456) by [the_guy_they_call_atlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_guy_they_call_atlas/pseuds/the_guy_they_call_atlas)




End file.
